Birthday
by Lineoflights
Summary: Nanoha tries to figure out Fate's birthday. Slight NanohaxFate


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

Well, I just suddenly had this hanging in my mind as soon as I thought about the characters a bit. Although everyone's probably a little OOC in this, sorry if it bothers you a lot.

* * *

Nanoha Takamichi was currently sitting in her seat listening to her teacher, like any ordinary student that wanted to actually learn something did. As it would turn out, nothing eventful had been mentioned yet. As the class was about to be let out for the day, the teacher mentioned one last thing. As it turns out, this one thing would be quite a problem for a certain group duo of mages who seem to prefer shooting down their enemies with pink and yellow beams of energy.

"Alright class, before you leave for the weekend, I'm going to assign you something that's due when you get back, do a personal profile on someone you know that contains the following things: Name, current housing, personality and birthday. All right?" Out in the yard Nanoha approached Fate T. Harlaown, her partner in blasting.

As Nanoha called out to Fate, the girl quickly turned around and waved back, wondering what her overpowered friend could want.

"Hey, Fate, did you hear about the assignment due Monday?" Fate, wondering why her friend almost always had to introduce the topic she wanted to talk about with a question about it responded with relative speed.

"Yes Nanoha, I did, how could I not? I was right in front of the teacher when she made that announcement after all."

"Oh yeah, well, who are you going to cover for your assignment?" Fate, answered extremely quickly, apparently already having put consideration into it already.

"Well, I was thinking about covering you, Nanoha Takamichi, for my assignment. That is, if it's all right with you, of course." Nanoha, surprised at the determination and quickness behind Fate's response, came up with and answer on the spot right there.

"Well, sure, if you let me do you." Nanoha said with a smile, before giving Fate a quick peck on the cheek and running off, leaving the future Enforcer blushing. As she replayed the earlier scene in her mind, something occurred to Fate. There was one question that she definitely didn't want to answer right now, and that question would come up if Nanoha decided to continue on the path she had currently chosen. The girl then ran off, with Bardiche still on her hand, to attempt to change her friend's idea.

As Nanoha walked insider her house, she suddenly got a chill, feeling like something bad would happen. Ignoring it, Nanoha went up the stairs, sat down, and but some thought on what to do. She didn't come up with much. Deciding to do her assignment, Nanoha got out her paper and pen. Of course, the one that would later be called the Ace of Aces didn't exactly get the most time to do her work, as her mom called for her.

"Nanoha! Fate's here, and she wants to see you!"

"Mmkay! I'm coming down! Tell her to wait downstairs!" Nanoha yelled back, pondering on why her friend would come all this way to see her personally. If she needed something, Fate usually just sent a text message or some kind of telepathic message. Coming in person meant that something was important. Unless Fate just wanted to see her, that was a possibility too. Nearing the end of the steps that slowly declined in elevation, Nanoha welcomed Fate.

"Fate! Hi there! What do you want?" Momoko, on the other hand, was less then impressed.

"Nanoha! Where are your manners? You always invite a guest in before you begin questioning them!" Nanoha was then subjected to a 10-second long lecture. Ten seconds was how long Momoko could scold Fate before realizing that she was still standing patiently at the door. Embarrassed, she invited Fate in before hastily getting out of the room. Nanoha, seeing that all the obstacles were out of the way, restated her question, although much more nicely

"So, Fate, what brings you here?" She inquired of the Time Space Administration Bureau's former prisoner.

"Nanoha, could you cover someone else for our assignment?" Fate asked, almost in a begging tone of voice

"Why?" Was Nanoha's simple response.

Fate winced. It really was hard to think of a valid reason to tell Nanoha that wouldn't result in her becoming overly curious. When she couldn't think of anything, Fate decided to just flat out lie.

"Ummm… Well, I just thought that you could cover someone else, like Hayate or something." Fate let out, just saying whatever words came to mind that actually made sense in the current conversation. Nanoha, of course, didn't feel like it.

"Aww… But Fate, I really want to do you!"

"But… But… I don't want you to-"

"No Fate. I'm doing you and that's final!" With Nanoha's statement ending the entire conversation, Fate decided just to get up and leave, letting Nanoha face the consequences of her actions later.

As it would turn out, Nanoha didn't get around to doing her assignment until Sunday. Which meant that she really only had one day to do it.

"Okay… Let's see here… Fate T. Harlaown…Current housing? Umm…" As this went on, Nanoha arrived at the last of the required items on the list. Birthday. Nanoha froze. She really didn't know Fate's birthday right now, despite the girl being one of her friends. She decided to call her and ask.

Fate was sitting on her bed, waiting for that faithful call from Nanoha. She knew her friend would call first, her house was pretty far away. After that incident with Hayate and the knights, the Harlaowns had moved to a distance that was farther away, since it didn't cost as much. Of course, the distance meant that the only way to get here that didn't take longer than half and hour was flying, and Fate didn't expect Nanoha to set up Raising Heart just for an assignment.

As her phone began ringing, Fate thought that it took long enough and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hey, Fate! You picked up! Great, can I ask you something?"

"Nanoha, if it's about my birthday, then no." Fate replied coldly. Even as Nanoha pleaded, Fate stayed cold and refused to answer Nanoha's question. Eventually, she agreed to meet Nanoha in the nearby park to see if asking her face to face would change anything.

Fate quickly rode the bus to the park, wondering if Nanoha would ever give up. As she saw the White Devil approaching, the girl quickly tensed up. Why, she didn't know. It just seemed like the time to tense up for a second or two. As Nanoha waved to her friend, she asked her question once more.

"Fate, what's your birthday?" Fate, still determined to not give Nanoha her date of birth, replied without any sign of giving in.

"I said I'm not telling you."

"Awwww, pleease?"

"No."

"Fine then. Have it your way." Nanoha said, with a tinge of hate in her voice. "I'll just have to beat it out of you. Raising Heart, set up." Needless to say, Fate was pretty worried at this point. Nanoha was desperate enough for that birthday that she was going to break out the Starlight Breakers? This did not look good…

"Nanoha, what are you doing? Breaking out Raising Heart in the middle of the park…" As she finished that sentence, Nanoha put up a barrier, ending that argument. "Uh-oh." Was pretty much all that could come out of Fate's mouth.

_Divine Buster_ was all Fate heard before she quickly set up Bardiche and attempted to stay alive. Once she saw two of the pink orbs, Fate quickly jumped up and hovered in the air, dodging more of them. Just when she thought that she would get some rest, she heard the two words that weren't exactly what she wanted to hear. _Divine Buster_. Hearing this, Fate realized that if she wanted to get away without taking any major injuries, she would have to try to reason with Nanoha before the cartridges and Starlight Breakers came out.

"Nanoha! Why are you attacking me!?"

"Simple, Fate! I've gotta get that info somehow, and this seems like the easiest way!" Seeing her chance to stop this fight, Fate quickly took advantage of the opportunity.

"Fine then!" The one with the black device shouted. _Sonic Move_ The one with the black device was now behind the one preparing the giant beam. "It's" Fate started, whispering something in her ear. Suddenly Nanoha cheered up.

"Okay then!" She said cheerily, putting away Raising Heart and gaining a much better mood. The barrier went down as well. The brown-haired girl then started walking home. Fate, on the other hand, was much more worried on how to explain to her mom a barrier being set up in the middle of the park in the middle of the day.

The next day as the teacher collected the assignments, a very confused look grew on her face. Why? Because it turns out that Nanoha's assignment on Fate was on the top. She really had only one line that she could mutter out in her shock. After all, Nanoha was known for always triple-checking all her information

"Fate, why does this say that you're born about 5 years after the rest of the class?"

* * *

Who knows how they're going to come up with a convincing explanation for that? And it makes a bit of sense if you think about it. Fate wasn't created until Alicia hit the age she was in that jar, right? Then wouldn't she be younger than Nanoha and the rest? Anyways, please review.


End file.
